


Gi Melin

by cxrclet



Series: Thranduil/Reader Collection [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Celeborn's Sister!Reader, F/M, Sindarin!Reader, Triggers; Implication of Torture, Warning: Canon Divergence, but not explicit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxrclet/pseuds/cxrclet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there hope left for you when even Elrond, the most skilled healer in all of Arda, failed to save your fading soul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gi Melin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompt given by an anon, altered by me. Inspired by Celebrían's torment.

Although five winters has passed since you were rescued from Mount Gundabad, you still yet to heal from the horror that is adamant to stay in your soul. Celeborn, your brother, brought you to Imladris in hope to find your salvation in Elrond, the most gifted healer in all of Arda, but even he could not save you. 

None knew of the agony you suffered in the hands of the Orcs, but doubtful they were that it was anything worse than what they had already imagined for they saw what it had reduced you into. You had become an empty shell of what you once were; a warm light that brought out the compassion in those around you.

Even Thranduil, the Elvenking of Mirkwood, found himself quite fond of you not long after he met you in Lindon when Greenwood had yet to be. As a result of your friendship, you followed his father, Oropher, to his newly-built kingdom in the great eastern forest to live among the Silvan elves despite your brother's several attempts to dissuade you.

Once the kingship was passed to Thranduil, he made you his royal adviser; his counsellor; and his confidant. You stood by him through his father's death, his mother's departure to the Undying Lands, and through everything. He needn't four pillars to support him, he need only you by his side.

Around the round table of Rivendell sat Celeborn, Thranduil, and Elrond discussing your recent progress -- or rather lack of. "She...is fading." The Peredhil stated with a heavy heart. This wasn't the first time he had to witnessed this kind of illness slowly eat away his loved one. He had seen it in his wife.

He failed her.

How were you any different?

A look of indecision crossed Celeborn's face before resolution settled. Perhaps, like his beloved daughter, the filth and foulness in Middle Earth has chased away your love for it, "I shall prepare a ship to take her home." He whispered, a mournful expression upon his ethereal face. 

Thranduil slammed his hand on the table in silent protest, wintry irises glowering at the two Elves before him. "No! It is not yet her time to sail!" As well as stubbornness, there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Thranduil..." In the Elvenking, Elond saw a glimpse of himself when Celebrían sailed away -- leaving him and their children. He could not blame her, however, for if she had stayed her light would have dimmed through the years...very much like you presently. "You cannot save...someone who does not want to be saved."

Thranduil turned his scowl at the Lord of Imladris, but almost immediately softened when the sorrow in the latter's eyes reminded him he had been in the same place as himself. "I refuse..." He started in a small whisper, but sharp and clear enough to be heard by those in the room, "I refuse to give up on her." The hand that laid flat on the table curled up into a tight ball, quivering ever so slightly, before leaving the surface as he left in search of you.

Celeborn actioned to follow his fellow Sindar when a hand against his chest held him back. He regarded its owner with a questioning look, raising his brows at the Half-Elf.

"Let him go..." Elrond replied lowly as he watched the Elvenking's retreating back, "He must find in him to accept her fate...or he, himself, might fade also." 

In a large garden of forget-me-nots, Thranduil found you seated on the water fountain situated at the center. He remained out of sight as he watched you closely, noting the look of vacancy in your beautiful [e/c] orbs, the lack of life, the void that seemed unfathomable in your expression.

What has happened to you?

"I know you're there." You spoke knowingly, startling the Elvenking as it was the first time you spoke in five years. As king he couldn't visit you very often, but whenever he could he would spend it talking to you, reminding you of the bliss you once cherished back home, back in the Woodland Realm, even if silence was the only response you could offer him. 

"Mellon..." There was something in the way he spoke that word that always puzzled you - as though it pained him to call you that, "Your voice..." His lips curled into a bittersweet smile as he emerged from his hiding to approach you, "It has been a while since you've grace this world with your voice..." He reached out to brush a stray strand of your silver hair behind your ear when you flinched away from his touch, a look of utter dread distorting your beautiful face as though his hand had been your captor's.

But your words that followed changed his pained expression into that of confusion.

"P-Please...do not dirty yourself..."

A voice somewhere in his head told him to leave, to respect your privacy, to not push your already fragile heart, but his own roared for him to disobey - and he heeded.

They say time heal all wounds; they advised him to allow you to heal in your own time, on your own. But he couldn't. Whatever torment happened in that mountain destroyed the love of his life and he'll be damned if he leave her to face those terror by herself.

Thranduil kneeled before you and held his hands opened, "Show me." It wasn't a question nor was it a request, but there was something in his broken voice that suggested it was a plea - you were quick to shake your head in refusal though. "Please...I know no suffering more painful than watching my beloved suffer. Show me..."

You were now visibly trembling, your chest rising and falling during your contemplation before you moved your hands to be encased by his in a tight, yet somewhat comforting hold.

You both closed your eyes in unison as your mind travelled back to that time, guiding Thranduil through the vivid memories you were forced to relive each time your eyes fluttered close in hope to find comfort in slumber, but instead burning pain engulfed you as though you were once again in their grasp - forcing you to realize over and over again that you couldn't hide from the horror.

Thranduil was the first to break from the trance, gasping for air as he opened his eyes.

When you, as well, opened yours they widened in shock to find drops of tears rolling down the Elvenking's cheeks. But you were even more surprise to find yourself leaning forward to press your forehead against his as you asked, "Why...do you weep, my king?" Your hand came to gently rest on the side of his face, your thumbs wiping away the tears.

Thranduil revelled in your, fading, warmth; falling silent momentarily before his voice came to answer you; his eyes closing once more, "I weep in your stead for you do not." There was a slight wince with his words, as if he was in pain, "Worry not my [Y/N], I shall return the shine in your eyes. Estelio enni." Then he spoke words in elvish you were not familiar with, and, in your confusion, you could only assume were words of the old.

Then you realized...it was a spell.

"--Thranduil?!" You pulled back and cupped his face in your hands with growing uneasiness, your breathing turning shallow as realization began to truly sink in. "No-- Thranduil...no! Do--Don't...I will sail..and I shall wait for you in the lands of our fathers...--Thranduil!!" You cried in your futile attempts to break his incantation.

Then there was silence.

A sense of serenity embraced you, your heart once again light and your mind clear, as the elf before you opened his eyes to reveal a milky hue in place of the beautiful wintry orbs you loved, the scar that once inhabited only the side of his face has now extended across his face and down his neck. 

He has chosen to bear the brunt of your torment so that his light may shine upon him again.

"Why?" You asked.

"Ge melin."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's another angst:L but I hope you enjoyed it anyway lol. Happy New Years! I hope 2015 will be good to you! ^^  
> See you next time!


End file.
